Ninja Chi
by Smarty 94
Summary: With the threat of Killjoy aluming; Randy sets off on a journey into the nomicon to learn of ninja chi as Killjoy manipulates Hater into getting a Chaos Pearl. Meanwhile; Hal and Bubbles are mistaken for professional spies and are recruited into the CIA in order to stop some Russians.
1. Killjoy's Mannipulation

In the Nomicon; the First Ninja and Shogun were watching many of Randy's past battles.

"All these years of fighting monsters and robots, and he still want's to learn more info." said F.N.

"True, but with the threat of Killjoy looming again, there's nothing more we can teach him." said the Shogun.

F.N did some thinking.

"Perhaps there is something else we can teach him." said F.N, "We need to teach him about Ninja Chi."

The Shogun became shocked.

"Ninja Chi? We can't teach anyone that form of art, it has been forbidden." said the Shogun.

"What other choice do we have?" said F.N.

"I agree with you." said Plop Plop who walked in. "I mean come on Shogun so what if its forbidden? This is very drastic."

The Shogun growled knowing his friends are right.

"Point taken." he said, "Very well, we shall teach Randy Cunningham everything there is to know about Ninja Chi."

Outside the mansion; Camo's ship was parked close to the hanger.

"How we doing in there?" said Camo.

Badger poked his head out of a compartment.

"This ain't good, it'll be a couple of weeks until I can get this thing flying again." said Badger, "I'm going to need a sonic screwdriver, some ragnium gems, some metric sockets, and a hydro-dynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments."

Camo became confused.

"What do you need a spatula for?" said Camo.

"To barbecue pork steaks, what else?" said Badger.

"Next you want me to get eggs so you can try boiling them huh?" asked Camo.

"No, I want you to get eggs so that I can drink them raw." said Badger.

Camo became shocked.

"Drink raw eggs?" said Camo.

"Come on, Chris Hemsworth did that when he was preparing for his Thor role." said Badger.

He climbed back into the ship and continued to work on it.

"Can't believe we agreed to help against this Killjoy threat." said Camo.

Luna walked to the hanger carrying a Sonic screwdriver.

"Can't believe I don't know what this thing is." said Luna.

Badger poked his head out and saw the sonic screwdriver.

"Hey Luna, you mind if I use that screwdriver for a second?" said Badger.

Luna nodded.

"Only if I help." said Luna.

Camo chuckled.

"You have no idea what he's doing Elton John wannabe." said Camo, "He's doing stuff they'd teach you in collage and making it seem like grade school stuff."

"This is some complicated stuff. Now if you'll just hand over that multi function screwdriver, I'll be able to be halfway done with this ship." said Badger.

Luna just stared at the honey badger.

Badger groaned and held both his arms out.

"Fine." said Badger.

Luna smiled.

"Cool besides how bad can this Killjoy guy be?" She asked.

At Killjoy's lair Killjoy is laughing evilly

"At last, the age of Killjoy is at hand." said Killjoy.

He continued to laugh but started coughing afterwards.

"God damn spirit flies. Can't even get a good laugh out these days." said Killjoy, "I still need a power source."

Toiletnator entered the room.

"How about those Chaos Pearls underneath the original Norrisville High?" said Toiletnator.

Killjoy is shocked.

"Wait the Chaos Pearls? The Sorcerer's powers source?" He asked.

"Of course, but that old geazer won't be a problem to us anymore. He's long gone." said Toiletnator.

Killjoy did some thinking.

"Good, good. But I need to manipulate someone into unlocking the way to the Pearls." said Killjoy, "Luckily I have a small fraction of my powers."

On Hater's ship; Lord Hater was watching The Mick and threw a cup of coffee on the screen.

"This show is crap. Kaitlin Olson is such a terrible bitch of an actress." said Hater.

"I don't know sir I find the Mick to be very delightful. Kind of like a female Uncle Buck." said Peepers. "But that older brother is rude."

"Arrogant asshole." said Hater.

Suddenly; the screen changed to a picture of the original Norrisville High before going to the prison that had the Chaos Pearls in it.

Hater became shocked.

"What are those things?" said Hater.

Peepers is mad.

"Don't know don't care. What else is on?" He asked and took the remote and changed to Powerless.

He sighed.

"This'll do." said Peepers.

But the screen changed to the Chaos Pearls again.

Peepers groaned.

"Oh son of a bitch." said Peepers.

Hater kept on looking at the pearls and tons of history on the objects appeared on the screen.

"Whoa, those things are powerful. We must get one of them if we're to take over the universe." said Hater.

Peepers became confused.

"Sir?" said Peepers.

"TO THE SECRET LAB!" yelled Hater.

He and Peepers ran to the secret lab entry as Scourge appeared as well.

"Pull the lever Peepers." said Hater.

Peepers pulled the left lever and there was an explosion in the room.

The smoke cleared off and the three were covered in soot with eyes wide open in shock.

"Ok that's crazy even for this place." said Scourge.

He pulled the right lever and the wall flipped over as the three were now on the roller coaster.

" _Welcome to the roller coaster extravaganza._ " said a robotic voice.

Scourge pulled out an old school camera.

" _No flash photography_." said the same voice.

Scourge growled.

The coaster started going down the track before eventually stopping at a tole gate.

"Hold up, hold up, there's a fast moving train that's on fire that needs to go by first." said the Watchdog that was operating the gate.

The trio looked at each other.

Sure enough; a burning train went by the three before the tole gate opened up and the ride resumed.

The cart made it to the secret lab and the three landed in the lab in lab coats and goggles before high fiving each other.

"Now, we need a way to get one of those pearls." said Hater, "What to do, what to do?"

Hater was pacing around and Scourge sighed and threw a ball and it hit Hater's pet.

Captain Tim hissed.

"Need an idea." said Hater.

"I got it, we kill the first born child of everyone in Norrisville until our demands our made." said Scourge.

Hater smirked.

"I like it. How'd you come up with that?" said Hater.

"By mistake, I was going to stream The Ridiculous Six, but instead I wound up streaming The Ten Commandments." said Scourge.

"Really that sounds like the Penguin's plan from Batman Returns film." said Peepers.

"It also sounds like a joke that Mad Magazine did." said Hater.

He pulled out an issue of Mad Magazine and started reading it.

"Yep, Mad always manages to pull it off." said Hater.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Gotham City Sewer; the Batman Returns version of Penguin was telling one of his goons of an evil plan.

"I've got a list of all the first born children of Gotham, I'm going to kill each and everyone one of them." said Penguin.

"Incredible sir, how'd you come up with that idea?" said the goon.

"By accident, I was going to rent Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds, but instead I wound up renting The Ten Commandments." said Penguin.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"We're not going to kill the first born children of Norrisville, it's way to Jewish." said Peepers.

Scourge growled and three captain Tim.

"Shove it you." Peepers.

"I've got it. We'll place a device in everyone's home that'll give us all of their secrets so that we can find out how to get the Pearl." said Hater.

Peepers gasped.

"Amazing sir. How did you come up with that?" said Peepers.

"That was an accident, I was going to stream some Trailer Park Boys episodes, but I wound up streaming Batman Forever by mistake." said Hater.

"WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE COMING UP WITH IDEAS BY MISTAKE DUE TO SEEING THE WRONG MOVIES!?" yelled Peepers.

Scourge groaned.

"I've got a better idea." Scourge said as he pulled out a sonic screwdriver, "We can use this screwdriver to unlock the room the Chaos Pearls are in."

Everyone looked at the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Awesome; how did you acquire that thing?" said Hater.

"By a bad sense of direction, I wanted to go to a Marvel Comic's convention, but I went to a Doctor Who convention by mistake." said Scourge.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Scourge was looking at a building with a banner that said 'Doctor Who Convention' and became shocked.

"Shit, should have made that left turn on Albuquerque." said Scourge.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"YOU DIDN'T TURN LEFT ON ALBUQUERQUE!" yelled Peepers.

"Can we ignore that statement, I've got a screwdriver that can pick locks and has other functions." said Scourge.

Hater nodded.

"Right." He said.


	2. Mistaken Identity

With Hal and Bubbles; the two were on the XBox One playing Call of Duty.

"This is an interesting game." said Bubbles.

"Yeah, and to think that it's drawing the attention of children while Pokemon is drawing adult attention." said Hal.

Bubbles nodded

"Yeah, that is so weird." said Bubbles.

"You want weird, try going to a Weird Al concert, or you can look at how Marco is holding up after Star had to return to Mewni." said Hal.

Bubbles sighed.

"Such a shame. And all because of some overly complicated stuff." said Bubbles.

"You make one friend today, you lose a friend tomorrow." said Hal.

"Words to live by." said Bubbles, "Come on, there's a buy one get one free special at Mr. Smoothie."

The two birds stood up and walk out of the mansion.

Later; they were at a the Crimson Dragon food court with smoothies and were not happy.

"WE'VE BEEN RIPPED OFF!" yelled Bubbles.

"Yeah, buy one get one half on." said Hal.

What they didn't know was that a pair of high tech binoculars were watching them.

"Sir, I found the spies we're looking for." said a voice sounding like Cecily Strong.

" _You sure about it?_ " sand another voice similar to Patrick Stewart.

"They said 'buy one get one half on'." said the female voice.

" _Huh that was fast_." said the guy voice, " _Make your move._ "

Hal and Bubbles continued to drink their smoothies but were shot in the neck by tranq darts and passed out.

Later; they awoke in a dark room and looked around.

"What is this?" said Hal.

"Are we being held against our own will?" said Bubbles.

" _No, you're being recruited._ " said the male voice.

The two birds became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Bubbles.

The lights turned on and the two saw that they were sitting at a table with tons of jelly donuts on it and some old bald man in a black business suit with a red tie was sitting on the other side.

"You're being recruited in order to get some nuclear missile codes from some Russians." the man said before flashing a CIA badge, "Agent Sir sir head of the Toon City division of the CIA."

The birds became confused.

"You're first and last name is sir?" said Hal.

The CIA agent nodded.

"Yep." said Sir.

"Are those jelly filled donuts?" said Bubbles.

"Yep." said Sir.

"What's in them?" said Bubbles.

Sir is shocked.

"Grape jelly and strawberry jelly." said Sir Sir.

Bubbles grabbed one jelly filled and consumed it.

"Okay then." said Bubbles.

"What's going on here?" said Hal.

"You're here because your the greatest spies to ever live." said Sir Sir.

Hal became confused.

"You sure you got the right guys?" said Hal.

"Yeah, you said the code word 'buy one get one half on'." said Sir Sir, "So there for you are the two spies who managed to take out the entire Linguine family."

He showed them a picture but it turns out it was a picture of Sir Sir cross dressing as wonder woman.

"That's you as Wonder Woman." said Bubbles.

Sir Sir looked at the photo and put it away while chuckling.

He then pulled out a photo of two birds that look like Hal and Bubbles, but the birds in the picture were much more muscular.

"Though I'm amazed that you seem much less muscular then in the picture." said Sir Sir.

"The camera adds ten pounds." said Hal.

"Understanding." said Sir.

"Quick question why is your name Sir sir?" asked Bubbles.

"My drunken mother named me Sir, but years later the queen of England knighted me, so now I'm Sir Sir Sir." said Sir.

Bubbles became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Bubbles, "Now you've got three sir's in your name?"

"It's a cruel world, I know." said Sir.

Everyone nodded.

"Any who, I've got a mission for you." said Sir.

He placed a file on the table close to the birds.

"Given your status, you're to infiltrate a Russian run building in order to get some nuclear missile codes that the Russians stole a week ago." said Sir.

The two birds gulped.

"Um would this be a bad time to tell you were not spies?" asked Bubbles.

Sir laughed.

"Oh you kidders always making jokes. I love it." He said, "Anyway to help you i'm sending four of my best agents to help. They are the best sibling team."

Suddenly; four people, two guys, and two girls entered the room.

Each of the siblings were in purple jumpsuits.

One guy had blonde hair, the second guy had brown hair, the first girl had black hair, and the second girl had red hair.

"Team quad reporting for duty." the red haired girl said in a familiar voice.

Romantic music started playing as Bubbles looked at the girl in shock.

"Me like what me sees." said Bubbles.

Hal turned to Bubbles.

"You like a big numskull." said Hal.

"Secret Agent Bond James, Code name Bubbles, at your service." said Bubbles, "This is my associate Secret Agent Padilla, Code name Hal."

Hal became confused.

"What?" said Hal.

Bubbles grabbed Hal and whispered to him.

"Quite you, I'm about to get laid." whispered Bubbles.

"What're you desperate?" said Hal, "One minute you're trying to tell the truth, the next your claiming to be James Bond's cousin?"

"Best damn idea I came up with." said Bubbles.

Hal nodded.

"Fine, but I'm not going to get you out of this when the real spies show up." said Hal.

Bubbles chuckled.

"Yeah what're the odds that those guys'll show up?" said Bubbles.

Back at the Crimson Dragon food court; the two birds similar to Hal and Bubbles were at a booth with Mr. Smoothie cups.

"Well that was a ripoff." the small bird said sounding like Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson.

"Yeah, it was buy one get one half on." the toucan said sounding like Kevin Hart.


	3. Journey Begins

In the mansion living room; Randy was watching Powerless.

He chuckled.

"Van Wayne kind of reminds me of Donald Davenport with their over the top ego's." said Randy.

Suddenly; the nomicon started glowing and he noticed it.

"Weird, the nomicon wants me yet it doesn't have anything to teach me anymore." said Randy.

He opened up the book and passed out as Sonic and Lynn entered with a bowl full of Milk Duds.

They saw the passed out Randy.

"I've heard of a bookworm before, but this is ridiculous." said Sonic.

Lynn elbowed Sonic and approached Randy before farting on his face and laughing.

"Beef stew." said Lynn.

"Yuck." said Sonic and fainted.

Inside the nomicon; Randy landed inside the dojo and stood up groaning.

"At least put in some stairs, an elevator, or something." said Randy.

He saw the First Ninja, Plop Plop, and Shogun and groaned.

"You better not be still conspiring to take away my ninja duties after I was exposed." said Randy.

"No, of course not. Plop Plop is." said F.N.

Plop Plop groaned.

"Jerk." said Plop Plop.

"Now what's this about? Didn't you teach me everything already?" said Randy.

The trio whistled and Randy became mad.

"Wait there is more?" he asked.

"Yeah." started Plop Plop.

"What is this long lost ninja skill called?" said Randy.

"Ninja chi." said the Shogun.

Randy became confused.

"Ninja chi? Never heard of it." said Randy.

"It was forbidden eight hundred years ago." said F.N.

Randy became confused.

"Forbidden, why?" said Randy.

"Because if anyone got their hands on the powers of Ninja Chi, then their ninja career's would be over with by force." said F.N.

"Good choice." said Randy.

"But this is very desperate." said Shogun, "Killjoy will be reviving soon."

"So a last minute ditch effort to teach me something forbidden. Okay, where do I start?" said Randy.

"First off, you must journey to the far reaches of the Nomicon, there you'll find a fountain that you must drink from to see if you have what it takes to master Ninja chi, if you fail then you'll be a moron for life." said F.N.

Randy became shocked.

"What?" said Randy, "On second thought I shouldn't be learning something that might have killed past ninja's minds."

"To late the journey began. And don't you worry, your body will be fine." said Plop Plop.

In the real world; Lynn and Sonic were doodling Randy's face with Sharpie's.

Sonic wrote down 'Bite' on Randy's right eye lid and 'Me' on his left eye lid.

The two roommates fist bumped each other.


	4. Sky Diving

Inside a flying cargo jet; Hal, Bubbles, and the quadruplets were looking at the file they were given.

"So we're going under cover as several sight seeing tourists wanting to see the sights of Russia, and the two of you will be rich antiques dealers." the first male said sounding like Kenan Thompson.

The birds smiled.

"Oh boy, do we get any weapons by chance?" said Bubbles.

The two were then given plastic coated scissors.

Hal became confused.

"These are safety scissors. What're we supposed to do with these things, how the hell are we supposed to defend ourselves with plastic scissors?" said Hal.

The Red Haired girl looked at Hal.

"Those are no ordinary Scissors. When the time is right you will know what to do." said the girl.

Bubbles smiled.

"Your pretty." He said.

The Red Haired girl is shocked and smiled.

"I get that a lot." said the red haired.

"Get this, shortly after hatching, he fell on his own head." said Hal.

 **Flashback**

In a Bird Island nursery; a baby Hal was playing with some rocks when he saw an egg in a nest hatching.

The baby toucan became confused.

"Huh?" said Hal.

The egg broke open and a baby Bubbles emerged from it.

The orange bird then fell off the nest and onto it's head before crying.

Hal approached his future best friend and tapped him on the head with his beak.

Bubbles stopped crying and turned to Hal.

Hal smiled.

"You want to be my best friend?" said Hal.

Bubbles nodded and the two hugged.

 **End Flashback**

"After that, we've been inseparable." said Hal.

The Quadtuplets are shocked and the red haired girl cried.

"Always gets to people." said Bubbles.

"We're now over Russia." the second man said sounding like Kel Mitchell.

"Okay, when're we landing?" said Bubbles.

"We're not, we're parachuting." said the red haired girl.

Hal became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Hal.

The first male nodded.

"That's right." He said.

"Oh come on like anyone would just jump out of a plane with only a parachute." said Hal. "Plus Bubbles and I aren't spies."

The quads laughed.

"Oh Sir Sir is right, you are funny." said the first female.

Bubbles smiled and jumped out the window with no Parachute shocking everyone.

"That idiot." said Hal.

He then jumped out the plane with no parachute.

"They are bad ass spies." the blonde female said sounding like Aidy Bryant.

Bubbles continued to fall to the ground.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Bubbles.

Bubbles became inflated and started floating towards the ground.

But then Hal landed on him.

"Are you out of your mind? You could have killed yourself?" said Hal.

Bubbles scoffed.

"Like hell that would happen. Plus I'm getting real close to getting into her pants." said Bubbles, "I can feel it."

Hal groaned.

"You're not going to get this girl to fall in love with you." said Hal.

Bubbles scoffed.

"You don't know that." said Bubbles.

"I do, you're lying about us being spies just to get her to go out with you. When the real spies show up, it'll all come falling apart and the only person you'll have in life is me." said Hal.

Bubbles laughed.

"What are the odds of that?" He asked.

At the Mall the two spies are still waiting for someone.

"Buy one, get one, half on." said the orange bird.

The birds kept on waiting.

"You know, I'm pretty sure there might have been a case of mistaken identity just before we got here." said the green bird.


	5. Hater Gets a Pearl

In Killjoy's lair; Killjoy's spirit and Toiletnator were watching Hater's group walk towards Norrisville High.

"You're plan was amazing, how'd you come up with the idea to manipulate someone into coming up with this idea?" said Toiletnator.

"By accident, I was going to stream the new Fox show Making History, but instead I wound up streaming Dumbo." said Killjoy.

"Hey Dumbo is a sad movie and I cried when the mother is taken." said the toilet villain.

"Don't you start, I can't even stand the sight of one of those do gooder friends of Sonic watching Dumbo with that scene, or the scene from The Fox and the Hound when the old hag takes Tod to a wild life preserve." said Killjoy.

 **Flashback**

Last week; Sonic and Lynn walked to the front door of the mansion.

"Look I'm just saying that if Gaston keeps on claiming that he's faster then anyone, then he's going to get a taste of my speed." said Sonic.

"You didn't have to stand him up." said Lynn.

"Superman would have done the same thing. But only if Gaston wasn't carrying Kryptonite." said Sonic.

Lynn opened the front door and tons of water came flooding out of the mansion.

The water cleared up and Lynn was still holding the door, soaking wet, and shocked.

"Something tells me that Tails has been watching The Fox and the Hound again." said Sonic.

"How can you tell?" said Lynn.

Sonic looked in the living room and saw Tails sitting on the couch crying.

"Why did she have to give up Tod?" said Tails.

"Call it a hunch. Now lets get you into the bedroom and into some dry clothes." said Sonic.

He grabbed Lynn and walked into the mansion.

 **End Flashback**

In the Norrisville High Museum; Scourge was using the sonic screwdriver to open up the Sorcerer prison.

"How did you become so good at picking locks." said Peepers.

"By accident, I was going to rent every Jurassic Park film from Redbox, but instead I rented every single Mission Impossible film and James Bond film by mistake." said Scourge.

Peepers groaned.

The entry way then opened up.

Scourge jumped down into the prison and saw all the Chaos Pearls.

He picked up one of the pearls and inspected it.

"Such great power." said Scourge.

He smirked.

The cloned hedgehog started jumping out of the prison before reaching the main ground.

"Special delivery for Lord Hater." said Scourge.

He showed the group the Chaos Pearl.

Hater smiled.

Just then a voice is heard.

"HELLO!" A voice asked.

The group became confused.

"Who said that?" said Peepers.

Toiletnator appeared and took the pearl.

"I'll take that." said Toiletnator, "And the other pearls in the prison."

Hater, Scourge and Peepers all laughed.

"You? A pathetic excuse for a villain?" asked Peepers. "Yeah right."

"Yeah your so lame yo mama abandoned you at your birth." said Hater.

"Yeah your so lame that even Chewbacca would not bother with you." said Scourge.

Toiletnator held a hand out towards Slimovitz's car and it started floating in the air.

The villains noticed it and became shocked.

"Whoa." said Hater.

The car then floated over the villains and Toiletnator made it crush the villains several times, destroying it as well.

At Slimovitz's house Slimovitz and his dog woke up shocked.

"Something has happened to my car." said Slimovitz.

He ran outside and saw his totaled car and Toiletnator.

"Oh wait, there's no way he could have destroyed it." said Slimovitz.

Tolietnator smirked.

"Oh I did." said Tolietnator and used a blaster and blasted Slimovitz turning him into ashes.

A green blur ran by Toiletnator and the pearl disappeared from his hands.

The toilet themed villain saw his hand and became shocked.

"The hell?" said Toiletnator.

He saw Scourge holding the Chaos Pearl.

"Bitch." said Scourge.

He ran off with Hater and Peepers in tow.

Toiletnator shrugged it off.

"Oh well, I still have the other remaining Chaos Pearls to pick off." said Toiletnator.

In the Nomicon; Randy was climbing a mountain 1960's Batman style.

"Way to cliche." said Randy, "Even in the sixties."

Suddenly; a window opened up to show the 2017 film version of Alpha 5 poking his head out and looking all over the place.

"Hey, this isn't the command center." said Alpha 5.

Randy turned to the bot.

"Who the hell are you?" said Randy.

"I'm Alpha 5." Said Alpha 5.

"No you're not." said Randy.

"Yes I am." said Alpha 5.

Randy pulled out a photo of the original Alpha 5.

"You don't look anything like Alpha Five." said Randy.

"Well I'm from another universe then, so tough luck." said Alpha Five.

He then went back into the window before closing it.

Randy is shocked.

"Weird." said Randy.

He continued to climb the mountain.

Eventually he reached the top and started panting from exhaustion.

He looked up and saw another mountain to climb.

He became mad.

"GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Randy.

He started climbing up the second mountain.

In Hater's lab; Hater, Peepers, and Scourge were looking at the Chaos Pearl they got.

"These are amazing." said Scourge.

Hater picked up the pearl.

"Yes indeed." said Hater.

He then laughed.

"Time to put this thing to good use. And to start, I'll take control of a whole town by running the whole place with an iron fist." said Hater.

"Amazing, how'd you come up with that?" said Scourge.

"A mistake. I was going to stream Kindergarten Cop, but instead I wound up streaming The Magnificent Seven." said Hater.

Scourge laughed.

"You should see Kindergarten Cop 2 with Dolph Lundgren." said Scourge.

Hater walked off with the pearl and approached a Hulkbuster like exo skeleton and put the pearl in it before getting into the mech.

He then smiled.

"Now to screw shit up." said Hater.

He jumped out of the ship and started falling towards Earth.

"Big mistake, BIG MISTAKE!" yelled Hater.


	6. Getting the Codes

At Russia; Hal's group was looking at a skyscraper.

"Our sources say that the codes are in this building." said the second male.

"So what's the game plan?" said Hal.

The quadruplets turned to Hal and Bubbles.

"You should come up with one, you're the pro's who killed an entire family." said the red haired.

Hal is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Hal.

"Great idea. Now I was thinking we go into the building with guns a-blazing and destroy the whole building with the codes in it." said Bubbles.

"That's stupid. Why don't we just knock out several workers in the building and try to convince the head honcho of the operation to give up the codes and poison him with ricen." Hal said sarcastically.

The Quad Spies looked at Hal.

"Good idea." They said

"Um before we do this what are your names?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah." said Hal.

"I'm Tomas, this is my bro Mitch." said the first man known as Tom.

"Yo." said Mitch.

"And I'm Cecily, the other girl is Tiff." said the red hair known as Cecily.

"Hey." said Tiff.

Bubbles ran over to the building and jumped into an air vent.

"Eh, he's the only one who could fit inside one of those things." said Hal.

Thomas nodded.

"That's useful." said Thomas.

"Agreed." said Mitch.

Soon the doors open and Tiff whisked.

"Nice." said Tiff.

The group snuck into the building.

Inside the air vents; Bubbles was walking all over the vents.

He looked down one of the openings and saw some Russian's watching Pokemon Sun and Moon.

"Seriously, they can get Pokemon earlier, but we have to wait a couple of months until it's dubbed in English? That blows." Bubbles whispered.

One of the terrorists is shocked.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Nope." said the other.

Bubbles continued to crawl through the vents.

He looked in one of the rooms and saw tons of jelly filled donuts.

The bird started drooling.

"Donuts." He said.

The two spies are shocked.

"Ok now I know I heard something." The first one said.

"Yeah I heard it too that time." The second one said.

Bubbles opened up the vent and jumped into the room before he started consuming the donuts.

The two Russian spies entered the room and saw everything.

"The hell?" said the second spy.

Bubbles turned to the two.

"Don't interrupt me in the next five minutes." said Bubbles.

But the spies tackled Bubbles to the ground and he started inflating in anger, destroying a section of the building.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT ME!" yelled Bubbles.

Outside Hal heard Bubbles and everyone is confused.

"What the hell is that?" said Cecily.

"An upset orange bird growing to huge portions due to being messed with or interupted from doing something." said Hal.

Everyone ran in and is shocked.

"Oh my." said Cecily and blushed.

Bubbles appeared in front of the group and shrunk to size just before the building crumbled to the ground.

"Well there goes the plan I sarcastically came up with." said Hal.

Bubbles pulled out a flash drive.

"I did come across this thing that might have the missile codes." said Bubbles.

The Quads smirked.

"Wow you are all great spies." said Thomas.

Hal couldn't take it any more.

"WERE NOT SPIES!" He shouted.

The Quads are shocked.

"Bubbles and I were trying to tell you that but you and Sir Sir thought that Bubbles and I are spies." said Hal.

Cecily looked at her brother.

"Thomas he's not lying." She said.

Thomas nodded.

"I know." He said and sighed.

"Look we are sorry. It this was a mix up." said Hal, "But to be fair, I was the one trying to be honest from the start while Bubbles started lying the minute he met each of you."

The Quads did some thinking.

"So it was a mix up. But where are the real spies?" said Mitch.

Suddenly; the real spies appeared and panted from exhaustion.

"Do any of you assholes have any idea what all we went through trying to get here?" said the green bird spy.

"Yeah." said the Orange Bird Spy.

Everyone did some thinking.

"No tell us." said Mitch.

"We've been saying 'buy one, get one, half on' for hours now. But eventually we realized that there was a mix up so we decided to go to the CIA building and interrogate the head of that place on what's going on. And when we found out everything, we hopped on out private jet and flew over to this country." said the orange bird spy.

"Yeah and that pilot was crazy. He spilled his coffee on the controller and jumped out of the plane and we were on the runaway plane." said The Green Bird Spy, "And man that was crazy."

"So you've been through hell?" said Thompson.

"Nope, just France, Italy, Germany, and Switzerland." said the orange bird spy.

Everyone nodded.

Bubbles sighed.

"So I guess we're in a lot of trouble huh?" asked Bubbles.

"Well only if Sir Sir shows up here." said Mitch.

Suddenly; Sir Sir appeared and he was steaming mad.

"Alright, somebody royally screwed up. Now what all happened?" said Sir.

"Well it was because of these-"Tiff said motioning to Hal and Bubbles who were already gone, "Where'd they go?"

Some guy appeared and saw the destroyed building and became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the man, "I just paid the insurance bill."


	7. Learning Ninja Chi

In the Nomicon; Randy eventually reached the top of a mountain and panted from exhaustion.

"Eight mountains I had to climb. This was a bad idea." said Randy.

He then saw a fountain.

"But worth it." said Randy.

He went to the fountain and sat down.

"Just need to catch my breath." he said.

He then saw a cup and picked it up before dipping it in the fountain.

"Bottoms up." said Randy.

He drank some of the water.

"Mmm, lovely." said Randy.

He then passed out.

The Shogun, F.N, and Plop Plop appeared and saw the unconscious Randy.

"I told you this was a bad idea." said Shogun.

F.N. sighed.

"A moment of silence for our parted friend." said F.N.

Plop Plop removed his hat as the Shogun removed his helmet.

F.N removed his mask, revealing a head similar to John Cena's head.

Plop Plop turned to his friend and became shocked.

"SERIOUSLY!?" yelled Plop Plop.

"Never took this mask off in 800 years." said F.N.

Randy awoke.

"Is it lunch time?" said Randy.

The three became shocked.

"My god, we jumped to a conclusion again." Shogun.

Randy turned to the three and became confused.

"How'd you get here so quickly?" said Randy.

"Elevator." said Plop Plop.

He motioned to an elevator.

Randy became shocked.

"Wait, you had me climb eight mountains for god knows how long just to reach a fountain to drink from in order to learn chi when I could have taken an elevator this whole time?" said Randy.

The trio whistled in embarrassment.

Red aura started surrounding Randy's right hand.

"If I had a right mind, I'd have burnt this book a long time after the Sorcerer died." said Randy.

The trio looked at Randy's aura covered hand in shock.

Randy became confused.

"What?" said Randy.

He then looked at his right hand and looked away but did a double take in shock.

"WHOA! My hand is on fire." said Randy.

He started shaking it but then his other hand was surrounded in red aura which he noticed.

"No wait, this must mean that I now have the powers of Ninja Chi." said Randy.

He laughed and fired more Chi and made his hand into a fist and a Sword made of Chi appeared.

"Nice, this is very nice." said Randy.

"Use only in a worse case scenario." said F.N, "For it is the most powerful thing you can learn."

"Now that this is done with, I can return prepared for Killjoy's return." said Randy.

In the real world; Randy regained consciousness, but still with the doodles on his face.

He looked at Sonic and Lynn who were on the couch watching Brooklyn Nine Nine.

"Well I'm back and tougher then ever. I now have a new power." said Randy.

The two roommates turned to Randy.

"You don't say?" said Sonic.

"Yep, when I show it off, people will be staring at me in bewilderment." said Randy.

"They'll be staring alright, and wondering what is with you." said Lynn.

She and Sonic fist bumped each other before pulling their hands apart and opening them while making explosion noises.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to show off." said Randy.

He walked out of the mansion.

"Terrible poetry." said Sonic.

"Yep." said Lynn.

In Norrisville; Hater still in the exo skeleton was blasting cars.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He shouted.

Randy appeared on his ninja cycle and saw Hater.

He then noticed the Chaos Pearl.

"Hey Skeletor." said Randy.

Hater turned around angrily.

"Who dares call me Skeletor?" said Hater.

"Me." said Randy, "That pearl doesn't belong to you."

"It does now Cunningham." said Hater.

He then used the pearl to blast Randy.

But the teenager dodged the blast.

He put on the ninja mask and became the ninja.

"Ninja Chi." said Randy.

He was then engulfed in red aura.

Hater became shocked.

"What's that supposed to be?" said Hater.

"Your worst nightmare." said Randy.

Hater gulped.

"Give me your best shot." said Randy.

Hater shot some Pearl energy at Randy who caught it without any harm coming to him.

Hater became shocked.

"What?" said Hater.

Randy then sent the energy away before putting his hands together to charge up some chi.

He then blasted it to Hater who fell on the ground.

Hater groaned.

Randy pulled out his ninja Sais and they became surrounded by chi.

Randy saw this and is shocked.

"Whoa." He said.

He charged towards Hater who started blasting pearl energy at Randy.

But the teenage ninja kept on dodging the blasts.

Randy eventually reached Hater and lodged the Sais into the exo skeleton's shoulders.

"OH COME ON!" Hater shouted.

Randy then blasted chi in Hater's face.

The whole thing was being watched by Sonic who was using a pair of coin operated binoculars and was still with Lynn.

"I don't know if it's the glare, but I'm seeing Randy surrounded by some type of aura. He did develop a new power." said Sonic.

Lynn became shocked.

"What?" she said and pushed Sonic out of the way before looking through the binoculars, "Let me see."

She sees Randy blasting at Hater who used lightning from his eyes.

"You're right, Randy did develop a new power." said Lynn.

"It reminds me of the Dragon Ball Z anime, even Dragon Ball Super." said Sonic.

Randy placed a hand on the Chaos Pearl and it started cracking.

Hater became mad.

"You fool, this pearl will kill us all." said Hater.

"Nope, you used up a lot of power from it, so the radius will only be two inches." said Randy.

He jumped on a lamp post.

Hater growled.

"You fool there are more down there." He said.

Toiletnator appeared with the other Chaos Pearls.

"You mean these ones?" said Toiletnator.

"Yep, those-"Hater said before becoming shocked, "What the hell?"

"Sucker." Toiletnator said before he ran off out of sight.

Randy was shocked.

"Ok that's weird." He said

"Yep." Hater said.

The pearl then exploded.

THe smoke cleared off, revealing that Hater's robe burned off and there was a censored bar over his private area.

Randy started laughing.

Hater became confused.

"What's so funny?" said Hater.

"You've got a censored bar for a dick." Randy said before he resumed laughing.

Hater saw this and he also started laughing.

"That's funny, that's good, because-"Hater said before removing the bar, revealing nothing and becoming shocked, "I DON'T HAVE A DICK!"

Randy started laughing out loud.

He pulled out his phone.

"Hold on a second, I've got to get this on Twitter." said Hater.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Hater.

But Randy took a picture of the naked Hater and did some typing on his phone.

"Hashtag Non-reproductive." said Randy.

Hater growled.

"Jerk." said Hater.

Randy cupped his hands together and blasted some chi at Hater.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Randy.

The chi hit Hater, sending him flying.

"Damn I always wanted to say that." said Randy.


	8. Toiletnator Mission Complete

In the mansion living room; Hal and Bubbles were watching Robot Chicken.

"Good material." said Hal.

Bubbles sighed.

"Still moping?" said Hal.

"Yeah, just lost my chances at losing my virginity." said Bubbles.

"I had a feeling that it was too soon for you to be thinking about that." said Hal.

Randy in his original clothing and with the doodles cleaned off his face entered the room and sat down on the couch.

Hal turned to Randy.

"So how's it going?" said Hal.

"Well, I went into the nomicon to learn a new power, but during that time someone apparently doodled on my face, luckily after taking care of some business I cleaned it off." said Randy, "But now all the Chaos Pearls that have been under Norrisville have been stolen."

Hal and Bubbles nodded.

"By the way what did you do with the two people that doodled on your face?" asked Hal.

Randy smiled.

In the ocean on the boat Sonic was screaming.

"Water, water, water, water, so much water. This can't get any worse." said Sonic.

He then saw an Orca jump out of the water before diving back in.

"And it just did." said Sonic.

With Lynn; she was covered from shoulder to toe in cement.

She then farted.

"Oh that felt good." said Lynn.

Back in the mansion.

"So what happened with you?" said Randy.

"We became spies and Bubbles tried to get into someone's pants." said Hal.

"And you all did a good job." A Voice said.

Bubbles and Hal turned and saw Sir Sir Sir and the Quad Spies.

The birds became shocked.

"You're now glad for our work, in fact, how did you find us?" said Bubbles.

Hal pulled out his plastic coated safety scissors and saw a red light beeping on it.

"How do you like that, these are tracking devices." said Hal.

Everyone laughed.

"True. But you two did very great and way better then those Muscular birds. Truth be told I was gonna fire them. They are arrogant and rude. They refused to follow orders and said girl's should never be spies." said Sir Sir Sir.

Randy became shocked.

"Claiming girls can't be spies, that's like saying women can't join the military, and look at what's happening now." said Randy.

"Amen." said Mitch.

He laughed and turned around, but a cracking sound was heard.

"Oh, everything about my life is sad." said Mitch.

"Well, be seeing you. Considering that your phones are now bugged." said Thompson.

The spies walked out of the mansion, but Cecily returned and picked Bubble's up.

She then kissed Bubbles, shocking him and his friends.

"See you handsom." said Cecily.

She left the mansion.

"Was I dreaming, or did someone just dart their tongue in my beak?" said Bubbles.

His friends just stared in shocked.

Bubbles chuckled.

"I'M IN LOVE!" yelled Bubbles.

"Yeah I know, you've been talking about that for hours." said Hal.

In Killjoy's temporary base; Toiletnator entered the building with the pearls.

"Master, I'm home, and with the remaining Chaos Pearls." said Toiletnator.

Killjoy appeared still in spirit form smirking.

"Good work." He said. "And I saw you killed that principal of the old school turned museum."

"Anything to keep anyone from learning of your existance." said Toiletator.

"Now, merge the pearls into one." said Killjoy.

Toiletnator nodded.

"Right away master." said Toiletnator.

He walked off with the pearls.


End file.
